


Time stands still

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band), Tegomass
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	Time stands still

Some nights, they just hold each other, tight and safe and secure, Tegoshi nuzzling his head in the crane of Massu's neck.

They don't say a word, Massu just softly kneading Tegoshi's waist with his fingertips, back and forth, the same spot again and again, Tegoshi like wax in his hands and Massu places a kiss or two on Tegoshi's hairline and time stands still.

They fall asleep like that, the feeling of the other so close, so familiar like home and even if they don't see each other for a long time, they have this connection, forever and always.


End file.
